


Lost and found

by SennaLaureen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, And a happy ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death, semi-explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/pseuds/SennaLaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for "A Lion King (Simba x Nala reunion), but with Reylo" by zombie-jasmine on tumblr. <br/>Kylo Ren and General Organa both died on one of the star ships of the First Order, and Rey is left with nothing else but the irresistible urge to raze Snoke and his army to the ground. But without General Organas leadership the Resistance is weaker than ever, and Rey knows, that only another Jedi can save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and found

Rey felt it through their bond: the exact moment his soul stopped belonging to the Dark Side, the moment his entire being was turned upside down and inside out, filled with utter disgust, and the irresistible urge to run away as far as possible. She knew instantly that Snoke just lost his apprentice, but it didn't give the Resistance any advantage - this was also the moment they lost General Organa, after all.

All this time she spent in captivity, trying to show Kylo the Light side of the Force, all the things they shared, everything they came to mean to each other despite being on different sides of the Force - and now Rey finally succeeded in turning Kylo only to lose him right the same moment.

She stood next to Finn and Poe, surrounded by the rest of the Resistance pilots, and watched the Star Destroyer crash into the moon, and collapse on itself. The lights went out, signaling the destruction of the main generator and all the life support systems. The massive starship continued falling apart, destroying the moon of the planet they stood on. No other ship left the starship, there was no doubt that everyone on this Star Destroyer including General Organa, General Hux and Kylo Ren were dead.

The following days went by in a blur, the only coherent memory being General Organa's funeral. Her body was never found, so everyone honored her memory in front of a closed coffin, decorated with Alderaanian colors and the colors of Resistance.

That little knowledge she gained from Luke Skywalker during her training as a Jedi allowed Rey to feel the emotions of people around her - almost everyone was feeling defeated, hopeless, weak. They lost their leader, for many of the rebels including Rey General Organa was a substitute for mother, for others she was a tower of strength in this war. Nobody knew that was their next step against the First Order, nobody knew that to do. Darkness was spreading within the minds of the rebels.

Rey didn't feel hopeless or defeated, she didn't feel anything. Kylo's death left a black hole in her chest and a broken Force-bond. The only thing that mattered to her now was defeating Snoke and the rest of the First Order, and she swore to herself she would succeed, even if it was the last thing she'd do.

The Resistance was weak, even with General Organa's strong leadership they were defeated by Snoke's army again and again. As much as Rey wanted to be strong enough, she had to face the truth: neither her talent, nor Finn's knowledge or Poe's enthusiasm were enough to defeat the First Order.

Only another Jedi could help them.

Remembering Luke's words, Rey locked herself in her room, took a comfortable position on her bed and concentrated, searching in the Force, expanding her senses. And she found it - far away, in a system not even involved in the war between the First Order and the Resistance, there was someone, whose presence resonated with Rey's. There was no doubt that this was a Force-sensitive being. She tried to contact it, but either she wasn't strong enough, or this - whoever it was - didn't want to be found, and the presence almost escaped Rey.

The young Jedi jumped to her feet. If this Force-sensitive being didn't want to answer her, she was gonna find it and drag it screaming and kicking to the Resistance, if necessary, because she was certain this was their last chance against the First Order.

She packed the few belongings, and headed to the Millennium Falcon. The Resistance base was asleep, and Rey didn't even know why she wanted to go alone, but she made sure that nobody got wind of her departure. Somehow she was certain that bringing along any company would make it more difficult for her to persuade this being to join her.

Two hyperspace travels later she arrived in that she deemed the right star system. The buzzing at the back of her head indicated that the Force-sensitive being was on the small planet, which didn't even have a name, only coordinates. Millennium Falcon's data base lacked any information about this planet apart from its atmosphere being suited for humans. Rey carefully entered the atmosphere and looked around. Half of this dwarf planet was covered in water, another half consisted of one big continent, rocks and mountains, here and there covered in forest.

Up until now Rey suppressed her fear, knowing that fear was the path to the Dark Side, but now, so close to her goal, she was terrified. What if she failed, and this Force-sensitive being won't come with her? What if they were hostile, and not trainable to be a Jedi?

Falcon came to a halt at the edge of the big forest, and Rey leaned back in her seat, breathing in and out once, before she closed her eyes and concentrated, effectively banishing her fear and looking for the presence of the Force-sensitive being.

She was close. Rey snapped her backpack with food and water, her staff, hid her lightsaber in her clothes and put her headwear around her face, leaving only a vent for her eyes. She wasn't sure that awaited her on that planet, and didn't want to give her potential enemies any advantages.

The forest seemed inhabited, up to the moment when Rey was suddenly surrounded by three humanoids, each of them almost double her size. Thanks to Luke's training she was able to parry the first attack with her staff, and quickly rearranged herself. Though mummed and armed with wood staffs, the three attackers moved more like animals than humans, often crouching on all fours before attacking, hissing and snapping their sharp teeth an inch within her throat. Rey concentrated the Force... and almost paid with her hand! Her attackers were immune against Jedi mind tricks.

Three against one, she was out of breath very soon. The creatures surrounded Rey like predators surround their prey, waiting for her to tire herself out. Suddenly, Rey caught something out of the corner of her eye: a shadow emerged from the trees behind one of her attackers. She watched in slow motion, as the shadow ran up to the top of a rock and jumped, aiming at the head of the unsuspecting creature with a huge sword. The buzzing at the back of her head suddenly blocked out everything else, and Rey knew instantly, that she found that she was been looking for.

Disgusting sound of metal crushing bone tore Rey from her trance. The human in black - she was certain it was a human, or at least a very humanoid alien - may have saved her from one, but there were still two others out to kill them both. Rey turned her back on her mysterious ally and attacked the remaining creatures.

Now the tables have turned, and soon Rey and her ally stood upon three corpses. Trying to catch her breath, she put her staff on her back, and turned around, taking the other in.

Definitely human, probably a man, was completely hidden beneath black clothing, just like Rey herself. He leaned on his sword - a huge piece made from a dull metal unknown even to her - and warily watched her.

"Who are you?", she couldn't stop skimming over the human, trying to figure out who it was. As soon as the person in front of her heard her voice however, the eyes behind the black clothing widened in recognition.

"Rey."

She still didn't recognize him, frantically trying to reach him with her mind, only to be rejected by his own power. Him being Luke was the only option left, but Luke, already too old to fight, was adamant in his decision to stay in exile, when she last saw him, why would he...

 _"Who are you?"_ she stepped forward, desperate to find out who was their last chance at defeating the First Order, while pulling her headwear from her head, encouraging her opposite to show his face as well.

Finally he followed her example, and Rey froze in shock.

It was impossible. He was dead. Rey remembered the feeling of their Force-bond breaking, just like she felt General Organa's presence disappear. Both Kylo Ren and his mother died the moment Star Destroyer crashed into the moon and the life support systems of the starship went offline. And yet here he was. Expression unreadable, he stood there and watched her.

This was the moment when a veil was lifted from Rey, a veil she didn't even know existed, and their Force-bond returned tenfold, almost deafening her in it's intensity, letting her feel the clusterfuck of emotions coming from him: fear, love, desperation, pain. Rey abandoned every thought and closed the distance between them, embracing him with all her strength.

He pressed her against his chest, hiding his face in her hair, and she let out a sob of relief: feeling his strong arms around her again, after she already accepted his death, already came to terms with never seeing him again, was akin to a religious experience. His presence practically merged with hers, enveloped her with the warm feeling of loving and being loved.

For the first time in ages Rey felt complete.

~~~~~~~

"How is it possible? I thought you were dead."

Rey was comfortably settled in Kylo's lap, her head under his chin, as he sat with his back against a tree, his arms encircling her, like he was afraid to lose Rey.

"I don't know. I woke up on Tzaar'kar, in the middle of Star Destroyer wreck pieces," he tilted his head and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Does it matter now?"

Rey leaned back in order to look him in the eyes. "Of course it does! You turned your back on the Dark Side of the Force, which means you are a Jedi now!"

"No, I'm not!" suddenly he was angry, Rey could sense it. She stood up, allowing some distance between them. "There is a reason I fled - I'm sick and tired of this game of "Good" and "Evil"! If Snoke and your precious Resistance insist on killing each other in an endless war, why do you have to put up with it? Why do you let them use you as a pawn?" Panting, he made a step towards her and cupped her face with his big hands, "Rey, please, forget them all, let's stay here, together, just the two of us!"

The offer was tempting, and his eyes pleaded her to agree, but there was also something painful in his facial expression, some well hidden emotional turmoil she couldn't figure out the source of.

"Kylo, what happened to you? What happened to the man who never shied away from a battle? Stopping the First Order and Snoke is now your responsibility as well as mine, and you are now our only hope!"

For a brief moment disappointment flashed in his eyes, before he made a step backwards and turned his back on her, sighing. "You don't understand," his voice was loaded, and even though Rey couldn't see his face, she knew he was crying. "Bad things happen and there is nothing anyone can do about it! Why do we have to worry about anything then? _Why don't we just leave the fate of the universe to someone who can carry it?_ "

Suddenly it dawned on Rey that Kylo must know about General Organa's death. She stepped forward and put her arms around his middle, pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"I'm so sorry, Kylo."

They stood there in silence, Rey offering as much support as she could, a lump in her throat preventing her from speaking.

"If we go back now, and help the Resistance defeat the First Order, this madness and the deaths will end."

"If we go back now, we are both likely to die for nothing. Not that my life is worth anything, but losing you..." his voice gave out, and her arms tightened around his body. "And even if we just so happen to succeed and destroy the First Order, there will be others like Snoke, there will be other organizations like the First Order. There will always be. This is the so-called _balance_." He turned around, his face wet from tears. His hands trembled, as he pressed Rey closer to his chest. "I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't! Kylo," Rey stood up on tiptoes and grabbed the back of his head to press their lips together. "Wherever we go from now, you won't lose me! I promise!"

Kylo clung to her like a drowning man clings to the lifebelt. His hands frantically undressed her, while his lips pressed open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line. "Rey..." She started undressing him too, eager to feel his bare skin. His cloak served them as bedding, as they sunk to the ground, not able to part from one another to look for a better place.

It wasn't their first time together. Both knew the other's body like their own, hands easily finding all the right spots. Sinking onto him felt like home.

Rey took him all the way in, and stilled, enjoying the feeling. He moaned, his eyes never letting from hers, hands caressing her back. She leaned forward for a kiss, pulling at his soft hair.

_Let me take away your pain..._

They rocked in unison, their bond singing in their ears louder than ever, as they moved together towards their climax. It consumed them, and left them both completely wrecked, covered in sweat and panting into the other's mouth.

Rey didn't remember falling asleep.

~~~~~~

But she remembered waking up to his eyes watching her, his arm around her waist, and her own clothes keeping her warm like a blanket, while they still lied on his black cloak beneath a big tree.

"Good morning."

She felt her heart swell with happiness as she looked deep into his eyes and missed the sharp pain from yesterday in them. There were only love and devotion.

"Rey, wherever you go now, I will follow you," his long fingers gently traced the outlines of her face. "If you still want to return and fight Snoke, I will gladly accompany you."

She beamed at him, and pressed their lips together.

Rey knew that he will never be whole again after everything that happened, but neither will she, and if two broken pieces made one whole, then they shall never part again.

**Author's Note:**

> My English isn't the best, so if you found some grammatical errors, you are encouraged to point me towards them, so I can improve!  
> I don't publish many fanfics, so if you liked my work, please leave a Review or a Kudo! It's really appreciated!


End file.
